


*weeps softly*

by SweatBroandHeckaJeff



Category: Seinfeld, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:38:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweatBroandHeckaJeff/pseuds/SweatBroandHeckaJeff
Summary: IM ONLY AKID WHO WANST S TO SAVE THE WLRLD BUT MY PARENTS KEEP STYIOPPING ME N MY BOIFTEN FRUM DOIN IT





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmericanKotatsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanKotatsu/gifts).



> I love thios game but i wish my parents wouldnt fight as much

_**Gemshoe wants a rase and Karkat gives him a slap. This is apple. Boots witv fur. Christmas gifty and Miriam Scuttlebutt.... The dark strrets of hornswaggle mcnghooooh was the home tht my oc dint steal live in. He is a juj in trainen and loves Simon Blackquiill but blacquil wont admit he luvs him 2. His nem was Darkhand Edgeboot.** _

_**Oh no a ghost was follwun him across the street and was succcin tghe sul out pf an innisent bi stander and reatin ther philanjies for supper/ dinnr.** _

 

_**He used his gavl; to smash him inrtp gross bloopd and stuff ND SAVED THE DAI NAD ALL THE LENDn from evil;.** _

 

_**IN THE EBND IMON BLAKQILL LOVED HI ANDC THEY HAD S AB ABY XALLED MIKLES ERGWETH AND SENT HIM BACK IN TIM E  TO BE THE PROSECUOOTER.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Edgwortyh was my host trick oc but carpcom stole him :'(


End file.
